The Evil of Kururu
by spontaneous-chibi
Summary: Kururu invents a machine that changes Giroro's feelings. Kero/Tama, Giro/Doro, Kuru/Giro, Kuro/Doro, and eventually, Giro/Kuru/Doro WARNING: THIS CONTAINS YAOI, MILD RAPE, AND LOTS AND LOTS OF HOT FROGGIN SEX!
1. Kururu Presents: A Change of Affections

1. The Evil of Kururu Chapter One

Kukukukukukukukuku... Kururu's laugh echoed through the halls of the secret base as he rode toward his lab on the moving sidewalk. His glasses glinted in anticipation of the pain and confusion he was about to cause. He entered his lab after disabling the many painful security devices he used. He went over to his workstation and picked up his latest invention. Smiling and chuckling to himself, he winded his way through the secret base and toward the unsuspecting red corporal.

Giroro, on the other hand, sat peacefully outside, roasting a sweet potato over his bright campfire and daydreaming of a girl named Natsumi Hinata. He wished he could talk to her directly, show her his true feelings, but whenever she was near, he ended up with a redder face than he already had and a quickly beating heart. Also, he tended to stutter, and it didn't look good on a war-hardened soldier such as himself.

Giroro sighed, too caught up in his own thoughts to notice the barrel of a strange-looking gun pointing at him from around the corner of the house. A loud laugh sounded, and a bright pink light flashed almost blinded Giroro. He let out an enormous scream of pain, the sound mingling with the maniacal laughter of a certain yellow keronian.

Dororo's keen ninja senses, from his perch on top of the radio tower, detected Giroro's deep scream of pain. Giroro-kun! The blue ninja dashed off as quickly as he could, heading toward the Hinata household. He knew he would save the corporal at any cost, since Dororo had long harbored a deep longing toward his friend. Ever since he had first met the now-corporal, Giroro had been the only one who ever stood up for him, even helping him overcome the tortures of his other friend, the backstabbing Keroro. He would sacrifice anything if Giroro was in pain, which, Dororo remembered, was why he was running. I can't let these thoughts get the better of me now... I have to save Giroro.

After the light faded and the pain subsided, Giroro felt... Empty. The love that had previously been in his heart had vanished without a trace. He looked blankly at the two sweet potatoes he held on a stick and briefly wondered why he had been cooking both. Kururu chuckled to himself from around the corner. Kukukuku... That did it, now if my experiments on the mice were correct, all he has to do is look at me... Kururu blushed heavily at the thought of Giroro's deep affection for the Pekoponian finally aimed toward him. He called the corporal's name as he stepped out of his hiding place around the corner, but before Giroro turned around, Dororo dropped directly into his line of vision. Kururu swore to himself and resumed his position in hiding.

What happened Giroro-kun? I heard you scream... Giroro's face quickly became a deep pink in color, as he suddenly realized why he had been cooking two potatoes rather than one. His love, his Dororo... He was cooking it for him!

D- D- Dororo! Don't sneak up on me like that! The lance corporal looked puzzled at the blush spreading quickly over his good friend's face. The only time he ever turned that red was in the presence of Natsumi. He looked around quickly, expecting to see the Pekoponian behind him, but the only people nearby were himself and the oddly blushing corporal.

Giroro, did something happen? Why did you scream?

I... I... Giroro could barely string two words together. I made this... F- For... You... He held out the stick with the perfectly roasted sweet potato on it.

Giroro-kun... I'm touched! Momentarily forgetting about the earlier scream, he sat down swiftly next to his friend and crush and accepted the piping hot sweet potato. I thought you only really made these for Natsumi though.

Giroro was confused. Why would he make his favorite food for a Pekoponian? They were trying to invade the planet after all. His affection for Natsumi seemed like a distant memory.

I made it... because... Was he really going to say it? Would he finally have the courage to tell Dororo how he felt? He sighed deeply. He couldn't tell him, Dororo would never understand. And yet...

Dororo, I love you!

Dororo was shocked. Giroro-kun... You... By the way the corporal was blushing, Dororo could tell it wasn't a lie. But only hours before, Giroro had been deeply in love with the Pekoponian girl. You don't really mean it, do you...

Giroro turned sharply toward Dororo and reached fiercely for his mask. He ripped it off before Dororo had a chance to protest and forced his lips onto the trembling blue Keronian's. Dororo's eyes grew wide in shock. As Giroro deepened the kiss, Dororo responded eagerly, pushing back against it with the force of his own lips and closing his eyes. It was a dream come true for the ninja, and he relished every second of it. When they finally broke it off, Dororo was out of breath.

Giroro-kun...

Dororo. Please... Believe me. I love you and always have Giroro's words trembled, and he looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Dororo placed a hand under the corporal's chin.

I have waited my whole life for you to say that. He kissed Giroro gently, sealing his loving words with a show of his affection. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glint. He masked himself quickly and drew his sword. Who's there? The only clue was a simple sound of derision.

"Tch. Kururu crept back to his lab, blood boiling, intent on creating something that would cause both of them more pain than they could imagine. 


	2. Tamama Presents: Looking for Love

The Evil of Kururu - Chapter 2

Kururu sat quietly in his lab. His shoulders shook with rare, silent sobs, and he let his head fall onto his arms on top of his keyboard. The jumble of random keys that he pressed caused an error message to flash repeatedly on his multiple glowing screens.

How could he fail? He had been planning this invention for almost a year, watching in silent pain as his love, his Giroro, fell deeper and deeper in love with a Pekoponian. He only retained his sanity because he knew that with his "Change your Affections" gun, all that love would be directed toward him. But that idiot of a ninja just had to get in the way.

He briefly considered simply shooting the corporal again, but he had no idea what would happen, as he had only expected it to take one shot. None of his experiments had accounted for this possibility. He lifted his head from the keyboard, shaking himself slightly, and quickly typed a few things that made the error messages disappear. He took his glasses off and wiped the last remnants of tears from his eyes. "How could it go so wrong? My plan was perfect..."

The yellow Keronian looked over toward the table where he had placed the gun and sighed deeply. He carefully regained his sinister countenance, immensely glad that no one had been in the hallway when he had lost it completely. He hid his eyes once again behind spiral glasses and let out one of his signature maniacal laughs.

"Kukukukukukukuku..." The wheels in his devious mind were turning, shifting, thinking, plotting a way to rectify the situation at hand, and preferably causing pain to the one who thought he could get in Kururu's way. He needed a new test subject, that much was certain. Mice didn't have the same biology or mentality that Keronians did. They worked for initial experiments but in situations like these...

Kururu grabbed his gun quickly and, laughing creepily to himself, went to find the youngest Keronian in the platoon. When he thought about it, the private really had started it all.

-flashback-

"Kururu-senpai?" Tamama's voice came in a crackle over Kururu's outside speakers. It was late at night, and Kururu had just finished setting up his laboratory within the secret base. Tired and grouchy, Kururu didn't feel like dealing with the hyperactive tadpole.

"Kukukuku... What do you want?" His voice was clear and menacing, clearly stating that he didn't want to be disturbed.

"I.. Uh... I need..." Tamama shuffled his feet outside the door, nervous to ask favors of Kururu, well known as the cruelest member of their platoon. "I need your help..."

"Kukukuku... And what exactly is in it for me?"

"I have a lot of money... I'll make sure you're never running low, so you can make all the inventions you want..." Tamama looked around nervously. In nearly a whisper, he pleaded.

"Please, Kururu-senpai..."

Kururu's interest was peaked. His imagination was running wild, thinking of all the things he could invent if he was funded by someone as rich as Momoka. What could this little Keronian need that would actually make him come begging to the sergeant major? Considering only a moment longer, he pressed the lever that opened the door.

Tamama gulped visibly and steadied himself before he entered the lab. It was dark, the only light in the place came from the multitude of screens surrounding the intelligence officer. He turned slowly, letting out a creepy laugh that was only exemplified by the shadows of programs reflecting off his glasses.

"Kukukukuku... So, what is it you need of me?"

"Can you..."

Silence for a moment.

"Can you invent..."

The silence grew almost palpable. Kururu grinned inwardly, relishing in the younger frog's fear.

"Canyouinventsomethingthatwil lmakeGunso-sanfallinlovewithme!" Tamama blurted out dramatically.

"Eh? Say it again, only slower." Kururu grinned. He had understood the first time, but he was enjoying watching the private's face light up in embarrasment. Tamama took a deep breath.

"Can you invent something that will make Gunso-san fall in love with me?" Tamama looked up at the sergeant major with a blush on his face. "He says you can make anything..."

"He is correct." Kururu's grin widened. "I can make him love you, however..."

The private flinched slightly. "Wh- What?"

"It may take me some time. Kukukuku..."

Tamama's face visibly relaxed. "Take all the time you need Senpai! And I'll keep my promise too! I'll make sure you always have money. Just make sure of one thing."

"Kukukuku... And what might that be?"

"Don't tell anyone I was here."

"Tch. Same goes for you, Private. No one knows of this... Arrangement... Except us."

"Deal." Tamama fled out of the spooky lab quickly, Kururu's crazy laughter following him the whole way.

-flashback end-

Kururu chuckled to himself. Back then, he never would have guessed where he himself would be now. Infatuated, smitten, even in love with the handsome red corporal. He raised the gun up to the ready position.

"I hope our little private is ready. Our little tadpole is gonna have the emotional ride of his life. Kukukukukuku..."


	3. Keroro Presents: Sexy Tadpole

The Evil of Kururu: Chapter Three

Are you sure this will work?

Trust me, runt. I've already done multiple tests. Kukukukukuku... Kururu and Tamama hid in the doorway of the open secret base, peering out of the fridge at the happy sergeant, building Gundam models as usual and singing to himself. A plate of starfruit sat nearby on his computer table.

Tamama fidgeted slightly, shifting his feet and wiggling his tail practically in the older Keronian's face.

Move it, tadpole. Tamama jumped at the sudden snap. He quickly moved back toward the innards of the base. Kururu followed him.

We have an agreement, private. If you stop funding me, I will make sure you and your beloved sergeant suffer.

Tama! The private stuttered nervously. Don't worry, you're covered!

Kukukukukukukuku... Go on then. Say hello. Tamama gulped, steadied himself, and leapt out in his enthusiastic way.

Hello Gunso-san!

Hey there private! Come help me build by Gundam models! Gero! As Tamama was sitting down, he glanced nervously toward the mini-fridge. A glint of glasses told him Kururu was locked and loaded. The young private shut his eyes tightly as a blinding flash of pink light enveloped Keroro.

GEROOOOO! The light faded out after a moment, leaving the sergeant with a dazed look on his face and blank, staring eyes.

Gunso-san! Tamama rushed quickly over to his sergeant's side. Keroro blinked once and looked up toward the tadpole, a sudden blush making its way over his face.

Private? What are you doing here?

You got zapped by something. Are you ok, Gunso-san?

Better now that you're here. Keroro blushed even deeper and clapped his hands over his mouth. Tamama's face flushed just as deeply.

Gunso-san...

From the mini-fridge, Kururu watched the effects of the gun. It was exactly as before, an instant change in affection toward the first person the victim saw. Now, for the second test. Kururu giggled quietly to himself as he took aim once again.

GEROOO!

TAMAAA!

The pink beam enveloped the two. Kururu watched from the fridge, taking note of every tiny effect of the second ray blast. He wanted every calculation to be precise, in case it did turn out he could use it again on Giroro.

Tamama's face went blank from lack of passion, but when he took a look at who he was lying on top of, a deep flush spread over his face. G- Gunso san!

Tamama? You are a sexy little tadpole, you know that? Keroro grabbed Tamama around the neck and kissed him forcefully. Tamama, startled, replied with his own lips. He was the happiest private in the world, except for the fact that he was laying on something uncomfortably hard on the sergeant's abdomen. He broke off the kiss regretfully.

What's gotten into you, sarge?

I just realized how much I love you private. And how much I want you to be my mate.

Your... Mate? The tadpole was confused. What do you mean?

Let me show you. Keroro grabbed Tamama roughly and flipped them both over, placing himself on top of the smaller private. He kissed Tamama again, this time forcing his tongue into the private's mouth. Tamama responded eagerly. Even if he didn't quite understand what his sergeant was trying to do to him, it felt natural and good.

Kururu watched in amusement. Apparently, a second shot of the gun created deep feelings of lust. Kururu giggled to himself while imagining the possibilities of emotional pain he could inflict on the corporal and his new-found love.

Keroro continued kissing Tamama, his hands rubbing gently down the younger Keronian's sides. Tamama felt himself becoming aroused, his lower abdomen aching. Keroro seemed to understand and allowed his fingers to trace over Tamama's pouch, making the private shiver slightly at his lover's warm touch.

Aah, Gunso-san!

Keroro smiled at the squirming blue tadpole. He rubbed gently over Tamama's protective slit and slipped one finger inside, caressing the growing firmness. Tamama wiggled slightly underneath him, soft moans escaping his lips. He had never been touched there by anyone else, and the sensation was almost overwhelming for him. Keroro kissed his way down Tamama's body, stopping here and there to deliver small nips.

Aahn! Tamama let out an endearing moan when Keroro finally gave his protective pouch a small lick. The sergeant continued licking and kissing at the outside of Tamama's pouch while he rubbed his erection gently with two fingers. He finally teased Tamama's member, fully erect, out of his protective slit, and was rewarded with an adorable gasp for air when he took it in his mouth.

Keroro smiled through his mouthful and swirled his tongue gently around the head of Tamama's erection. The private's back arched slightly, pushing his member further into his sergeant's mouth. Keroro took it in, holding it tightly with his lips and pumping it hard with his hand. His tongue continued to explore, finally driving Tamama over the edge.

AAHN!

Tamama filled his sergeant's mouth with warm cum. It tasted sweet, like the candies the private was always eating. Keroro swallowed it, making sure Tamama saw exactly what he was doing. Then he leaned over Tamama and kissed him gently on the cheek.

My turn. Tamama looked up at Keroro, bewilderment on his face. Keroro smiled down at him and pulled out his throbbing, ignored member. Tamama glowed a deep red when he saw it.

But sarge...

What's wrong, private?

How will it... Fit?

Keroro chuckled to himself. Don't worry, Tama-chan. I'll make it feel good, I promise. He brought his hand up and licked his first three fingers, letting his saliva coat them until they were glistening. He placed them near Tamama's entrance, swirling them around until the private was well-lubricated. Keroro slowly slipped one finger in slowly, being careful not to hurt the virgin tadpole.

Tamama gasped sharply. It hurt, but the pain was masked in a deep pleasure and a feeling of intense fullness. Keroro moved his finger in and out slightly until he felt Tamama relax more around it. He slowly and gently slid in a second, getting a small whimper from Tamama as he did.

Kururu found himself becoming aroused as he watched, imagining the same scene between him and Giroro. He closed his eyes behind his glasses, rubbing his forehead, and slunk back toward his lab. He had enough results now, he could call the experiment a success.

Keroro was up to the third finger, moving slowly to allow Tamama to get used to the feeling of being filled, as well as stretching him so that the real thing would hurt less. Tamama was breathing heavily, occasional pains shooting through him, but mostly enjoying the pleasurable sensations.

Finally, Keroro pulled his fingers out. Tamama made a small noise of annoyance. Keroro laughed at him.

Gerogerogero! Are you ready, private?

Yes!

Keroro gave another small chuckle and pushed the head of his erection gently into Tamama. The private hissed in pain, but it soon turned to pleasure as Keroro pushed deeper into him.

Hngh... Keroro grunted as he met the heat and resistance of Tamama's soft entrance. He had to push hard to get himself into Tamama's virginal tightness. When he had finally sheathed himself completely, he had to resist pounding into him all at once. God, it felt so good...

Aahn! Sergeant...

It's ok, private... I'll be gentle... Keroro kissed Tamama softly, and wiped the trace of a tear away from his eye. He pulled out as slowly as he had pushed in, and thrust gently against Tamama.

Ah... AAHN! Tamama ground his hips back against the sergeant, loving the feeling even though the pain hadn't completely faded. Keroro grunted and began a slow, gentle rhythm. They rocked against each other, sweating and panting. Tamama's member was hard again, and Keroro began pumping it with one hand.

F- Faster, s- sergeant! Keroro growled slightly and pushed deeper and faster into the tadpole. He grrabbed Tamama's legs and placed them on his shoulders, allowing him deeper penetration. Suddenly Tamama arched his back sharply and let out a deep, satisfied moan. D- do that again! aahn! Sergeant!

Keroro angled himself so he would hit Tamama's sweet spot with each thrust and pounded into the private at a vigorous pace.

Ah... Aahn! Aahn! AAHN!

Tamama's seed released again, spilling over his stomach and Keroro's hand. Shortly after, Keroro reached his peak, and shot his cum deep into Tamama. He pulled out gently and brought Tamama's face up to kiss him again.

Gunso-san... I'm tired... Keroro chuckled at his new lover. He stood up and picked Tamama up, bridal style. He carried the private to his bed and lay him down. Tamama fell asleep almost instantly. Keroro lay next to him, cuddling him softly.

Good night, my private, my Tamama. 


	4. Giroro Presents: In Love With a Ninja!

The Evil of Kururu – Chapter Four

(Meanwhile, out by Giroro's tent...)

Giroro and Dororo sat close by each other, both munching quietly on freshly baked sweet potatoes. Both of their faces were tinged with pink, and Dororo was leaning gently on the corporal's shoulder.

"These are delecious, Giroro-kun." Dororo smiled, his mask still hanging around his neck. Giroro blushed slightly deeper.

"Yeah... Glad you like em..." Giroro took a bite of his own, turning his face away slightly in embarrassment. "Dororo..."

"Yes Giroro?"

"Can I... Can I kiss you again?"

Dororo looked up slightly at Giroro. Without saying a word, he leaned up toward Giroro's face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. They stayed like that for a minute, gently holding each other.

Giroro paused for only a moment before opening his mouth. Dororo responded by doing the same, and their tongues met cautiously in the middle, fighting gently for dominance. Giroro leaned over Dororo, wrapping his arms around the lance corporal's back and holding him closely. They broke apart, staring into each other's eyes and breathing together.

"Dororo... Can we go... Farther?"

Dororo flushed brightly. "Yes... Yes please Giroro!"

*************************************************************

Kururu sat alone in his lab, chuckling to himself as he tinkered slightly with the "Change your affections" gun. He was fitting it with an intensity control and his own patented "Berserker Button."

"Kukukukukukukukuku..."

*************************************************************

Giroro and Dororo were kissing each other intensly in the relative privacy of Giroro's tent. Their tongues wrestled against each other and Giroro had begun running his hands gently over Dororo's body. They separated for a moment, both breathing a bit heavily. Giroro pushed Dororo gently to the ground and placed himself over the shaky lance corporal.

"Giroro..."

"Yes Dororo?"

Dororo flushed red again. "This is... My... First time..."

Giroro chuckled slightly. "Mine too."

*************************************************************

Kururu picked up the gun, walking over to a cage with small mice in it. He picked out one of his earlier pairs by their tails, and set them on a large table with slippery, raised edges. He carefully aimed and shot at the one that he knew had already been hit with the ray once. As expected, the mouse began a courtship ritual toward its mate. Kururu smirked and turned up the dial, shooting the mouse again. The courtship became a frantic chase around the edge of the table.

*************************************************************

Giroro leaned down and licked gently at the slit of Dororo's pouch. The lance corporal gasped slightly, clenching Giroro's sleeping bag with both hands. Giroro reached in gently and pulled out Dororo's hardened member. His mouth descended on it with one swoop and Dororo let out a gasping moan at the hot, wet, warm feeling around his throbbing cock.

"Gi- Giroro... Giroro-kun!" Dororo thrust his hips against Giroro's throat and caused him to choke slightly. He released Dororo from his mouth.

"Careful Dororo... I'm not very good at this yet..."

"Not... Good... My... Ass..." Dororo was panting now, his chest rising and falling heavily.

"Heh. Speaking of your ass..." Giroro leaned down further and licked softly at Dororo's entrance, grasping his penis in one hand. His other hand moved to join his tongue, rubbing his saliva around to act as lubricant.

"Hah... Aah..." The lance corporal fidgeted under the attention of the red keronian, his hips bucking slightly against Giroro's grasp.

Giroro smiled to himself and pumped Dororo's erection hard once.

"Aahn!" Dororo strained against the sudden pressure. Giroro raised his head again, letting go of Dororo's member and leaning down to kiss him again. As his tongue slid into Dororo's mouth, his first finger slid into his tight hole.

"Mmmph!" Dororo's cry was muffled against the corporal's lips. Giroro continued sliding his finger gently in and out of Dororo, becoming aroused by the sensation of heat around his hand. He slid a second finger in, causing the lance corporal to break the kiss for a moment to gasp sharply.

Giroro grunted to himself, finding himself almost incapable of forming sentences with the growing bulge in his lower abdomen. He slid a third finger in, scissoring all of them and stretching Dororo enough that he could fit when the time came.

**************************************************************

Kururu pressed the new "Berserker Button" on his gun. The mouse stood on its hind legs as if electrified and leaped on his tiny partner. Kururu was fascinated by the miniature rape scene playing itself out in his lab. It was almost perfect.

"Kukukukukukukukukukukuku..."

**************************************************************

Giroro was positioned with his erection pressing gently against Dororo's entrance. They were both looking at each other and breathing hard.

"Dororo..."

"It's ok... I... I want it, please."

"You're sure about this?" Dororo leaned up and pressed his lips against Giroro's.

"You have me completely at your mercy, Giroro-kun... And I love it. Please, take me..."

Giroro nodded slightly and pressed his member slightly into Dororo.

"Aah..."

"Hhgn..."

Giroro shoved hard into Dororo, burying his length into his tight, hot hole.

"AAH!" Dororo closed his eyes, riding the wave of pain into an ocean of pleasure.

Giroro started up a gentle pace, sliding in and out softly and sweetly and angling himself toward Dororo's prostate. The two panted together, moved together, and made love together, pressing their lips against one another as Giroro thrust deeply into the lance corporal.

They climaxed at the same time, Giroro releasing deep into Dororo while Dororo's seed spilled over both of them. Giroro fell to the side, exhausted. Dororo leaned over and kissed him.

"That was... Amazing. Dororo..."

"Sshh... You can go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

Giroro's eyelids fell and a small smile showed on his face as he drifted off. Dororo, though tired, gathered himself together and cleaned himself off. He was just tying his mask around his face when he heard a slight noise from outside the tent. He wandered outside to check, his ninja senses dulled by the hormones still running high through his system.

Kururu jumped out from around the corner and pressed the "Berserker Button," assuming that it had been Giroro walking out of the tent.

The pink light was tinged with red. The power of the beam knocked the breath out of Dororo. As the light faded and he blinked the spots back from his vision, his eyes fell on the yellow sergeant major.

"Kururu..." He felt his arousal pressing itself outward again, almost unbearably.

"Ah fuck."


	5. Dororo Presents: Berserker Button!

The Evil of Kururu: Chapter Five

"Kururu-senpai..." The blue ninja was advancing toward Kururu with lust in his eyes.

"Kukuku... Dororo, what are you doing..."

"I need to have you..." Dororo reached his hand out, aiming to grab Kururu.

Kururu turned and ran as fast as he could back into the house. He sprinted for the entrance to the base, hearing the echoing footsteps that meant Dororo was chasing him. He made it to the mini-fridge and slammed it shut behind him. Making for his lab, he veered around a sharp corner...

...And ran smack into Dororo, who had appeared in front of him in a puff of smoke. Somewhere, the blue ninja had found a coil of rope.

"Don't try to escape me, Kururu-senpai. I am an elite assassin after all." Kururu stepped away, his back hitting into the wall of the hallway. Dororo advanced on him slowly. Kururu gauged the distance and leapt to the side, intending to run away again. Dororo jumped at him, catching him easily and binding him quickly, leaving him no time to react or struggle.

"Kukukukukuku... What are you planning Dororo?"

Dororo grinned evilly through his mask. "Everyone tells me you like pain, senpai. Shall we test the theory?"

A drop of sweat dripped down Kururu's forehead. "Kukukuku..." he laughed nervously.

Dororo picked up the yellow keronian, slung him over his shoulder, and carried him down the secret base's hallway into his private, underground garden. He looped the rope binding Kururu's hands around an overhanging tree branch, yanking it up until Kururu was standing shakily.

"Now then senpai, where shall we begin? Perhaps, like this?" Dororo pulled his mask down and kissed Kururu. Kururu resisted, pulling away, but Dororo bit down hard on his lip, forcing a gasp out of him. Kururu found himself suddenly battling with the ninja's tongue. Breaking away, Dororo circled behind him and smacked his ass, leaving a red mark in the shape of a keronian hand.

Kururu grit his teeth and fought against his rising arousal. He felt another smack against his ass, and let out a sharp gasp. The masochist inside him was moaning in joy, and he felt his member hardening against his will.

Dororo rubbed his hands smoothly down Kururu's body, feeling the growing hardness in Kururu's pouch and giggling. "So you ARE enjoying this, hm Kururu? Let's see how much pain is pleasurable to you..." Dororo rubbed gently around Kururu's entrance, teasing him slightly before he slid two fingers roughly in. Without allowing the yellow scientist to adjust first, he began to thrust his fingers in and out, completely dry.

"Doro.. ro..." Kururu panted, enjoying the pain more than he cared to admit to the ninja. His erection continued to grow, pressing itself against his protective pouch.

"Heh." Dororo pulled his fingers out and bit down hard on the side of Kururu's neck. Kururu groaned softly, subconsciously moving his head to allow Dororo more access. Dororo licked at the red mark he had left, and then bit the same place again, ripping the skin slightly.

Kururu moaned in pleasure as a small drop of blood trailed its way down his chest. He found himself incredibly aroused by the feeling of being dominated, and his bulging erection stood as proof of the fact.

Dororo chuckled, stepping away from Kururu momentarily. "Now, let's see how much you can really handle." He gestured quickly with his hands.

"Dororo, assassin magic, cloning technique!"

Kururu shivered and gulped as the blue keronian split into three. His arousal was throbbing, showing his eagerness even though he begged it not to.

The three Dororos advanced on Kururu, each of them with an equal amount of lust in their eyes. One of them kissed him roughly, nibbling on Kururu lips and forcing his own tongue deep into the yellow keronian's mouth. The second pulled out Kururu's hardened member, licking up its length once before biting gently on the tip of it. The third walked behind Kururu and grabbed him, shoving his erection into Kururu dry, tearing the delicate tissue and causing Kururu to moan out his pain and pleasure.

"Kukukuku... Dororo..." Kururu managed, before he was cut off by Dororo kissing him again. The Dororo behind Kururu was thrusting hard and fast into him, blood now running down Kururu's leg. The Dororo that had been licking, sucking, and biting at Kururu's dick stood up and grabbed Kururu around the waist. He too pushed his erection into Kururu, making the yellow keronian let out a small scream of pain, which turned into a moan of pleasure.

"How do you,"

"Like this, Kururu?"

"With three of me,"

"I can pleasure you"

"Three times"

"As much."

Kururu closed his eyes behind his thick glasses and raised his legs up around the Dororo in front of him. The Dororo that had been kissing him used his katana to cut the rope that held the sergeant major's arms above his head. As his arms fell, the three Dororos maneuvered until one was underneath him and one was on top, with Kururu facing the ground. The two inside him continued to fuck him roughly, and the Dororo that had been kissing him forced his mouth open and stuck his erection between the intelligence officer's teeth.

Kururu moaned deeply into the sudden hardness in his mouth. Every time one of the Dororos that was fucking him hit his sweet spot, he moaned again, sending vibrations of sound up through the Dororo in front of him. All three of Dororo's clones were moaning now too.

Kururu found himself cumming first, releasing his seed over the Dororo beneath him, mixing sperm with blood. He hadn't realized how badly he had been bleeding. Dororo released next, pumping his cum deep into Kururu's torn ass. His form resolved itself into one keronian again, and he lay underneath Kururu completely exhausted.

Kururu managed to stand up and off of Dororo before falling to the ground in agony. His ass was leaking equal parts blood and cum, and the pain which had so recently been pleasurable had turned to fire. He dragged himself over to a jagged rock and, after a few tries, sliced through the ropes binding him. He located one of his secret panels in the floor and, opening it, pressed a few buttons. Slowly, he sank into the floor, using the tube lines to get to his lab.

"Kukukukukuku... This could be... Problematic..."


	6. Kururu presents: Aftereffects

The Evil of Kururu Chapter 6

Kururu dragged himself across his lab, shaking like a leaf and leaving a trail of blood and semen across the tiled floor. He pulled himself up into his chair, sitting back and pressing a button on the armrest that brought his keyboard to him. Typing quickly, he brought up video cameras around the secret base and the house.

Giroro was still sleeping in his tent, holding tightly to Mrs. Furbottom, who seemed to have wandered in and cuddled up to him. He murmured in his sleep, something about Dororo, and turned over restlessly.

Dororo was still passed out in exhaustion, laying in his garden under the tree and still looking as much of a mess as Kururu. He twitched occasionally, seeming to have bad dreams.

Tamama and Keroro were sharing some starfruit in Keroro's room, enjoying each others' company. Tamama looked immensely pleased, and they flirted back and forth.

Natsumi was working on homework with Fuyuki in the living room, helping him with the problems he couldn't solve himself.

Kururu sighed, slumping down in his chair. 'Things have gotten too far out of hand... Time to pick up the pieces now I suppose...' He pressed another button on a small panel and his chair gingerly carried him toward a large tube on the wall full of a nanobot solution that would repair the damage to his ass. It would take about two hours, and he looked back at the many screens for signs of anything unusual. Seeing nothing, he lowered himself into the cool bath and shut his eyes, letting the nano-bots begin their work.

In a cage on the far side of the room, a small mouse woke up with eyes glowing red and pounced ferociously on his nearest cage-mate.

Sorry for the wait and especially sorry for the abominably short chapter. I will update very soon, I'm already writing chapter seven!


	7. Giroro Presents: The Yellow Devil's Work

The Evil of Kururu – Chapter 7

The silence of the garden was broken by a cry as Dororo woke, his eyes glowing red instead of the usual pale blue. He looked around wildly for Kururu, his lust growing to a burning need.

"Kururu what the hell did you do to me!" The empty air swallowed his yell. He stumbled out of the garden, bumping into the wall, and stopped, leaning on it. He took a deep, shuddering breath. He needed to find Kururu and make him reverse whatever he had done. The lust was consuming him, tearing through him like a hot knife.

He walked unsteadily and uncomfortably down the hall, pausing every now and then to breath deeply and compose himself. His erection was poking out of his pouch, a hard and constant reminder of his current condition. His mind was whizzing from one thing to another. What little composure he could keep reminded him he had to get to Kururu, so he continued down the hall.

Hearing voices coming from Keroro's Gundam display room, he peeked in and observed the frogs having what looked like a tickle fight. Keroro was clearly winning, holding Tamama on the floor and running his hands gently down his sides while he giggled uncontrollably. Dororo closed his eyes._ 'You can't join them... You have to get to Kururu... You have to get him to reverse what he's done... You have to have your way with that tadpole...'_ Dororo's train of thought veered off course and his breathing became labored.

"Gunso- AH HA HA- San!" Tamama was fighting hard to stop laughing and Keroro finally relented, pressing his lips down onto Tamama's.

"Gero! So you admit defeat?" He asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yes... Please just stop tickling desu!"

"Gerogerogero!" They laughed together and shared another kiss. In the usual fashion, neither of them noticed when Dororo came up behind the two of them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giroro fidgeted in his sleep, turning over and placing his arm where Dororo had been. He woke up slowly, blinking and feeling around his sleeping bag for the blue frog.

"Dororo?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes. Ms. Furbottom meowed worriedly at him, and he grabbed his belt, swinging it over his shoulder. As he walked out of his tent, he stooped down and scooped a gun off the ground instinctively.

Dororo touched the dark tadpole's tail gently, rubbing it between his fingers. Tamama jumped, startled, and looked back at the blue ninja.

"Dororo, what are you doing?"

"Gero? When did you get there?"

Dororo looked at Keroro with his glowing red eyes. He lunged forward suddenly and kissed Keroro roughly through his mask.

"Mmmph!" Keroro struggled against the blue Keronian, his strength failing against the hardened ninja's. Dororo pulled back and kissed Tamama next. The tadpole was too shocked to react.

"What do you think you're doing, Lance Corporal?" Keroro looked at him angrily. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Dororo pulled back from the still shocked Tamama.

"Want to try a threesome, Taichou-dono? Tamama doesn't seem to mind, does he..." Dororo caressed Tamama's tail roughly, and the tadpole couldn't quite hold back a quiet moan.

"Well..." Keroro stuttered, still attempting to fight his arousal. "Why are you like this all of a sudden Dororo?"

Dororo shrugged and continued playing with Tamama's tail. The private began getting red in the face as his sensitive tail received attention, he leaned forward and grabbed Keroro, still trying to hold back his quiet moans. Keroro looked down at the excited tadpole and felt himself getting red too. '_Well..._' He thought. _'What could it hurt, just this once?'_ He leaned down and kissed Tamama gently, pulling him close.

Giroro walked into Keroro's room, looking around for any sign of Dororo before continuing his search by stepping through the mini fridge.

Keroro pulled away from the kiss and traced Tamama's symbol on his belly gently, as Dororo continued to attend to his tail. Tamama was moaning quietly off and on, the sound making Keroro more and more excited. Tamama noticed this, smiling as he pushed Keroro down onto his back on the floor. He ran his hands down Keroro's sides, trailing a path down toward his bulging pouch. When his hands reached the slit that held Keroro's arousal, he paused, leaning down to lick at it gently.

Keroro gasped and moaned softly, his hips jumping under Tamama's gentle ministrations. Dororo reached forward, and pressed his fingers to Keroro's mouth. The sergeant took them, licking all over to make sure Tamama wasn't hurt by Dororo.

Dororo pulled his fingers back, now coated in saliva, and rubbed Tamama's entrance, gently probing with one finger. Tamama gasped slightly, but continued licking, eventually teasing Keroro's member out of its protective pouch.

When Dororo pressed a finger inside of Tamama, the private took Keroro's member in his mouth and thrust himself down over it, taking it deep as easily as he would eat a popsicle. He moaned quietly,and the sound vibrated up through the sergeant, making him moan in chorus.

Giroro stopped at Dororo's garden, finding the mess of blood and semen that Dororo and Kururu had left. _'What happened to you Dororo? Did someone...'_ He shook the thought off. If someone HAD abused his new-found love, they would pay with a bullet to the head.

Dororo had slipped a second, and then a third finger into Tamama, stretching him gently and trying hard to ignore the need to pound into the tadpole mercilessly. Tamama continued his attention to  
Keroro's cock, suckling it and licking it, using every bit of skill he had learned from his many days of popsicle and ice-cream-bar eating.

Keroro was moaning almost constantly, a faraway part of him wondering how Tamama knew every spot to lick, every spot to suck on, and every spot to occasionally nibble. He had leaned back on his elbows, trembling often.

Dororo, finished stretching the tadpole, sat up and pulled his own weeping member out, lining it up with Tamama's inviting asshole.

"Are you ready?" He forced himself to say. Tamama nodded, still concerned with pleasuring Keroro. Dororo took the nod as his cue and forced the first part of his cock in. _'Damn..._' He thought. _'He's so tight...'_

Tamama cried out softly, turning it into a long moan when he felt Dororo penetrate him. He continued to go down on Keroro, but was a bit more sloppy about it.

Giroro turned toward Keroro's Gundam room, hearing strange and arousing noises from inside. When he peeked, he couldn't believe what he saw, and his rage began to boil.

Dororo shoved his way into Tamama roughly now, too insane with lust to care about hurting him anymore. Tamama moaned loudly, sending a wave of pleasure through Keroro as he did. The sergeant was shuddering now, trying to hold back. Finally, he came into Tamama's mouth, and the private swallowed every bit, licking his sergeant clean.

Dororo thrust in roughly again, starting up a pounding pace that left Tamama clutching at the carpet and Keroro, with his face to the floor. Soon after Keroro, Tamama cummed, releasing his sweet seed onto the floor.

When Dororo had thought he couldn't take any more, Tamama cummed, and his ass tightened, throwing the ninja off a high cliff of pleasure. He squirted his own cum into the private's ass, filling him to the brim and more, before finally pulling out and laying apart from the two who were now cuddling. All three were exhausted.

Giroro had been watching them, and had seen Dororo's glowing red eyes. _'It has to be the work of that yellow devil...'_

He stood up and noticed that he had become hard, but didn't stop to take care of anything, his rage to the breaking point, where soon he would start shooting something.

Hopefully the yellow Keronian. Right in those stupid crazy glasses of his.

**I apologize to all my watchers and fans for taking so long to update this. I've been struggling through college and work, and I've had a severe case of writer's block. But I'm back now! Next chapter should come soon, and I ahve two other one-shots in the making.  
**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
